


Secrets Make Alec Angry

by kuramaswifey



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuramaswifey/pseuds/kuramaswifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is hiding something, Alec can feel it, literally. Warlocks don't usually get sick do they? What does Magnus' father have to do with any of this? What do you mean there are good demons? Alec doesn't know but he'll be damned if he isn't going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warlocks Don't Get Sick... Do They?

Alec shot up in bed drenched in sweat, eyes darting back and forth trying to adjust to the dark of Magnus’ living room at 2am, he must’ve fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his warlock to get back from his meeting. His heart was beating so quickly you’d think he just ran a marathon. “Magnus.” He’d had a nightmare, something wasn’t right. Alec never had nightmares, at least not ones that felt like this. His heart was still banging against his chest like it was trying to get out, he grabbed his chest and tried to focus on breathing. After a minute or two he got it under control and reached onto the table for his phone, he dialed Magnus’ number. It rang once, twice, three- “Hello? Alexander is that you?”  
“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed “Are you alright?”  
“Hang on,” there was a pause “I’ve just checked, I have all my limbs and important appendages” Alec could hear Magnus chuckle.  
“This is serious Magnus, be careful and come home soon.”  
“Yes mother, right away!” he chuckled again and hung up. Alec waited for a few minutes, then he got up and paced the length of the room until he heard the front door knob turn. Magnus stepped into the apartment lighting up the entire room with his presence, as per usual. Alec looked him over and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“What has gotten into you tonight Alexander? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and brought it up to his mouth so he could kiss his palm. “Go lie down I’ll be right in.”  
A few minutes later Alec could feel Magnus slide into bed next to him, his familiar scent and warmth more than welcome. Alec rolled over to face Magnus and put his hand on his chest content to feel the steady beating of his heart. Magnus wrapped his arm over Alec’s waist and that’s how Alec fell asleep.

Alec woke up again, this time to Magnus thrashing about in bed. Was he having a nightmare too? Alec leaned over and turned on the light, he gasped, no not a nightmare a seizure, but why? Did warlocks even get sick? Alec tried desperately to remember his first aid training with little luck in his panicked state. Magnus suddenly stopped with a quick exhale and his body went limp. Alec waited a few seconds when he noticed the warlock’s chest was no longer softly moving up and down with breath. He scrambled onto the bed and straddled Magnus’ waist with his legs and began chest compression. “Fuck!’ Alec cursed, Isabelle had always been better at cpr than he had been but he kept going only pausing to listen for a breath, anything. “Come on Magnus breathe, you have to breathe! Why aren’t you breathing?” He went on, harder now, faster now, more desperate. “Magnus please! I don’t know what else to do! What’s wrong with you???” He did all he could do and kept going. He wasn’t going to stop but he couldn’t just do this all night he needed help… he had to calm down and think logically...“Izzy” he kept the compression going but took the phone out of his pocket and held down the number one. “Thank the angel for speed dial” The phone rang once, twice, “Come on pick up Isabelle.” On the third ring it was picked up.  
“Alec? What’s up? You know it’s like 3 in the morning right? And why do you sound out of breath? Are you okay?  
“Isabelle I need you to listen to me very carefully. Go into the weapons room and on the top shelf by the spare armor there should be a jar of intensifier. I need you to grab it and your whip and come to Magnus’ apartment. NOW.” He hung up and refocused all his energy on Magnus. He wasn’t sure how long a heart could keep being forced to beat with chance of actually restarting. “Hang on Magnus, it’s going to be okay.” About one minute, that felt like 20, later he heard the portal in the basement. 5 seconds later Isabelle came through the bedroom door.  
“Alec wha-” she started but stopped as she took in everything that was going on. Her brother on top of Magnus, drenched in sweat, looking pale and like he might throw up but determined as she’d ever seen him. He was pushing down on Magnus’ chest over and over with all he had. “What happened to him?!”  
“I don’t know, do you have everything?”  
“Yeah, tell me what to do.” Alec had always been the one who paid attention in their first aid class. She’d always thought an iratze would do, she’d never thought about needing to help a downworlder.  
“Put some intensifier on the end of your whip and then I’m going to stop so you need to do this next bit quickly and accurately. You need to hit Magnus right over the heart, it will act as a sort of makeshift defibrillator to try and jump start his heart. Are you ready?”  
Isabelle nodded and did as she was instructed. “Ready, move!”  
Alec jumped off the bed and watched as his sister struck Magnus. His body jerked and his back arched off the bed with a gasp. He kept gasping like there was no air to be had anywhere. Alec grabbed Magnus’ face and put more weight on him so he wouldn’t hurt himself any more by knocking something off the tables or something. “Magnus listen to my voice, stop it!” His eyes were still screwed shut in pain gasp after gasp. Alec remembered when he had fallen off a horse when he was younger what his father had done to him. 

He moved around Magnus and sat him up his back resting on Alec’s chest. Alec breathed slowly and deliberately, “Magnus listen to me, match my breathing, I know you can feel it, match it!” He pulled Magnus closer to him pressing himself hard onto Magnus’ back. “Come on Magnus,” Magnus exhaled like a long sigh, “that’s it, come back to me Magnus.” Magnus took a deep breath, “Breathe, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” Magnus continued breathing like that but his body was too heavy, it wasn’t natural. What was going on? Alec moved in front of the warlock again to try and wake him, get some sort of response. He could feel heat rolling off of his partner’s body. “He’s breathing but he’s not waking up, why isn’t he waking up?”  
“He’s exhausted and so are you. You need to give him time to come to. As long as he’s breathing he’ll be okay. Go rest, I’ll watch him and get you if anything changes.” Alec looked at her then at Magnus, his chest clenched with worry, “No I’m going to stay right here. If he wakes up I want to be here so I can kill him for scaring me” Izzy nodded her head knowing Alec wasn’t going to change his mind.  
“I’m going to stay in the living room, let me know if you need anything”  
Alec nodded his head and sat down on the bed next to magnus careful not to touch him for fear of breaking him. He must’ve dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes Magnus was struggling to sit up. “Magnus! Thank the angel.” Alec threw himself onto Magnus and hugged him “What the hell was that?!”. He stepped back and looked his partner over.  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
“The hell you are, you had a seizure and your heart stopped Magnus. You know full well that doesn’t happen to people who are ‘fine’ now you had better tell me what’s going on.”


	2. Old "Friends"

"I feel fine Alec, I could use a shower but other than that... I'm sure that was the worst of it" Magnus tried to reassure Alec but he was not buying it. As soon as Magnus tried to stand up his knees buckled beneath him. Alec didn't move to catch him, he just looked at him pointedly not unlike a disappointed mother. Magnus had to revert to staring at his hands clasped between his legs because he couldn't stand to look into his shadowhunter's eyes. Not now. Not when he was lying right to his face. It was eating away at Magnus but he could do nothing about it. This was not a matter or honor or of trust, this was a matter of protecting someone he loves and Magnus was determined to do just that. Alec let Magnus sit like that long enough for the silence to become uncomfortable before he spoke.  
"Do you want to know how I can tell that you're lying?" This was a rhetorical question of course so when Magnus went to protest Alec cut him off, "Every single time you call me Alec I know that you're up to something. You may be an all powerful and wise warlock but you're still a shitty liar." Magnus chuckled at this.  
"You're right."  
"I know I am." Alec waited for Magnus to start explaining but he just shifted his gaze back down to his hands. Alec sighed and crouched down so that he was at eye level with Magnus. "What is going on with you? Are you sick or something? Do warlocks get sick? Can I help you?" He started rambling his voice threatening to shake with worry. Alec stopped himself when he noticed that Magnus still wasn't looking at him. That was the last straw, no more mister nice Alec. "Look at me Magnus!" He shouted. Alec rarely ever shouted and when he did it was never directed at Magnus. The two yellow green cat eyes that Alec had come to love slowly slid up to meet his steady blue ones. "You had better tell me something because I cannot watch something like that again." Now his voice was shaking, he couldn't help it. "I will not do you understand me? If something happened to you and I know that I could've helped, that I could've done something, I don't know-"  
"Shhh" Magnus took Alec's hands in his. "Nothing is going to happen to me Alexander. Do you know how I know that? Because you wouldn't let it." Alec looked like Magnus had just said the stupidest thing on the face of the earth.  
"I can't protect you from something if I don't know what it is!" Alec said exasperated.  
"You'll find a way. You always do." Magnus let the silence settle but this time it was a comfortable silence. "I really do feel fine. If I feel like dying any time in the foreseeable future you'll be the first one to know. I promise." Alec nodded his approval and proceeded to help his warlock back into bed where he dozed off with a death drip on Magnus' wrist so that he could feel for himself if anything happened during the night. 

Magnus waited until he was sure Alec was 110% asleep to disentangle himself from his partner to step out onto the balcony. He shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes reveling in the way the early morning breeze numbed his burning nerve ending if only for a moment. As he felt a familiar presence approach him Magnus' body stiffened ever so slightly. He slowly opened his eyes to be faced with someone he hadn't seen in over 2 centuries. "What are you doing here Youko?" Never in a million years did he think THIS would be the messenger his father chose to send to him.  
"Is that any way to greet an old friend Bane?"


	3. Thick as Thieves

"Don't act like you're not happy to see me Bane." The mysterious messenger chuckled but it was not a laugh of joy, it was dark, threatening. The mystery man was a mixture of odd features; hair of pure moonlight past his shoulders, bright green eyes( every so slightly slanted hinting at his asian heritage), skin pale as ivory, and clothes that looked like they did not belong in this era but the most interesting things about this man were his fox ears and tail. Even with all of his oddities the man was far from unattractive, he looked like a god standing on the railing of the balcony, in perfect balance, serene and calm. No, perhaps god isn't the right word, he was something darker, more sinister, like a demon.  
"I've never been a good actor Kurama. What are you doing here? What does me father want? I sent word that I would play his little game, I've broken no rules."  
Kurama hopped off the railing and now stood face to face with Magnus, "Then why are you defending yourself to me Bane?" he waited a moment to see what Magnus would respond before he poked some more, "What's the matter old friend? Fox got your tongue?" And then the strangest thing happened, they laughed, the really good stomach hurting, eyes watering, throw back your head kind of laugh. Good thing Alec was a heavy sleeper. Suddenly Magnus' laughs turned into coughs and he was on his knees, one hand on his mouth the other clutching his chest. Kurama bent down next to him careful not to touch him; he simply waited until Magnus was through. "I see," was all he said.  
"I've missed you Kurama," Magnus whispered.  
Kurama looked at him with old tired eyes, the only thing belying his true age. He sighed, "And I you Magnus but I am afraid we must set aside our joyous reunion for another time, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
"My father hasn't told you?" Magnus was genuinely shocked. Kurama was Asmodeus' right hand demon, not that he would hold it against him, Kurama had his reasons and as hard as it had been Magnus had come to respect that.  
"No but that is part of the reason I've come here tonight. I no longer work for your father, we parted on peaceful terms do not get me wrong but I found that I was aching to return to my old life long before I knew you, the King of Thieves will reign again." Kurama stood from his position beside Magnus and faced the moon almost like he was borrowing strength from it. "In my quest to requisition my throne I came upon some unsettling intel of a deal made with the devil. Knowing the devil personally I wanted to know what kind of a fool would enter into such an agreement and what could possibly be worth the risk of dancing in his little game." The fox smiled like a feral cat, "You know what they say, curiosity lured the fox somewhere he was really hoping he wouldn't be going and the fox had to restrain himself from ripping out someone's jugular yadda yadda yadda."  
Magnus had regained his composure some time during Kurama's monologue and his voice held a tinge of sadness masked with amusement, "I don't think that anyone says that to be quite honest with you."  
Kurama's ears perked up as if someone was calling him, "I really must be going but I have not forgotten a debt that has been longing to be paid my friend so," he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his billowy white genie pants, "tomorrow afternoon." And with that the fox seemed to vanish instantly off of the balcony but Magnus knew better.   
Magnus thumbed the paper thoughtfully, "you are well aware that you bear no debts to me Youko, you never have and you never will," Magnus thought as he walked back into his loft, little white pieces of paper flittered in the wind behind him the only hint of his secret rendevous soon to be scattered and forgotten lying on the pavement somewhere below him.


	4. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this story might get pretty sensual in the next few chapters so let me know if you're down for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Magnus rose before Alec, well if we're being quite honest he never really went to bed. The warlock spent the night trekking between the comfort and warmth of the bed and his shadowhunter to the cold tile of his bathroom. It was getting worse, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it forever, at this rate Alec would seriously notice something was going on (as if having a seizure hadn't tipped him off enough already). Magnus had two choices, to retrieve what was stolen from his father, even though Magnus would bet that it didn't originally belong to his father in the first place, or to find a new supplier of the last extremely rare ingredient needed to make his medicine. Magnus decided that the odds were definitely not in his favor.

"I need coffee" Magnus mumbled as he dragged himself into the kitchen and deposited his body onto one of his bar stools. He reached over to the coffee machine to make his latte the mundane way, wasting energy he already didn't have this morning didn't sound like a great idea.  
"You're up awfully early," a groggy voice said from behind Magnus. He couldn't help but smile because as soon as he heard that voice an image of Alexander with messy hair, half lidded eyes, and a dopey smirk popped into his head. Magnus was about to fire back with a remark about Alec's uncanny resemblance to sleeping beauty when the doorbell rang. Alec walked over to the intercom and buzzer, "Were you expecting someone?" he shot Magnus a questioning glance.  
Magnus shrugged and shook his head, "Not that I know of, I don't have any appointments until Friday."  
Alec moved from the buzzer into the kitchen, it was probably just solicitors. The doorbell had stopped ringing anyway. Alec was about to sit across from Magnus at their kitchen table so that he could begin his interrogation of the warlock about last night's events when there was a huge crash in the bedroom. Full shadowhunter mode activated, Alec pulled a kitchen knife from the drawer and moved out of Magnus' view before he could protest.  
"Put the knife down nephilim, I mean you no harm," the voice that came from the room was familiar and welcome, but it wasn't Alec's.  
"Damn it, it's too early for this," Magnus grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the stand off happening in his bedroom.  
"How about you tell me what you're doing here and maybe I won't kill you" Alec did not like being told what to do.  
Magnus leaned in the door frame with his arms crossed and a little smirk on his face. "Put it down Alec, he's a friend"  
"A friend?" Alec lowered his improvised weapon but did not relax in his stance. "Why is your friend breaking into your house?"  
The friend in question answered the question obviously not meant for him, "Because I knew he would be too stubborn to accept my help so I decided that if I made a scene that he'd have no choice but to hear me out." The mystery man moved to close the distance between himself and the on guard shadowhunter and extended his hand, "Youko Kurama," Alec shook it, "and am I correct in assuming you're Bane's voice of reason because if so you're just the man I wish to appeal to. I apologize for the fright and of course the physical damage to your house, I come bearing no ill will, I only wish to help."  
Kurama was like nothing Alec had ever seen, he was gorgeous, and he had an air of mystery about him, not to mention he was gorgeous. Did we already establish that he was gorgeous? After a moment of accidental oogling a stranger right in front of his boyfriend Alec cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes, well, apology accepted but... what exactly did you come to help with?"  
Another voice came from the direction of the window, "That was an idiotic question. Don't tell us you haven't noticed the sub par state of your warlock angel boy."  
Alec immediately did not like the sass of this unidentified voice and his hand instinctively went to retrieve his weapon but did not pull it. There was another man in the window standing perfectly still. This new mystery man was also beautiful but in a way completely opposite of Kurama. Where Kurama was elegant and refined this man was ragged and rough. He was shorter than any of the other men in the room, he had a black cloak on and a bandage covering his forehead that you could just see peeking out from underneath his shaggy black hair. He looked like some kind of angry egyptian god.  
"I apologize for the tongue of my... partner." Kurama said cooly.  
"Do not apologize for me fox" the angry man spat. Kurama just rolled his eyes.  
"Right well now that Hiei's arrived I believe it is time we begin. Shall we relocate to the living room?"  
Hiei just grunted and got up from his perch and walked past everyone into the living room, Kurama behind him, Magnus chuckling at the door and Alec confused and lost in the middle of the bedroom with one hand on his kitchen knife.  
"We'd better follow them before my living room turns into a green house." Magnus pushed off of the door frame and disappeared into the living room.  
"I am so confused" Alec said before he too joined the congregation forming in their loft. 

Kurama stood at the head of the room, Magnus was slouching in one of the many couches they had sprinkled around the common area, Hiei had taken up a corner of the room looking rather disinterested in everyone and everything except the silver haired fox demon. Alec just shook his head and sat next to Magnus.  
"Not that I dislike your company Kurama but why are you here?" Magnus finally asked with head in his hands. He was exhausted and his head felt like tiny little construction workers were jackhammering away at his brain.  
"I told you last night, I owe you a great debt Bane and I think that we have found a solution to your problem even if only temporarily. Regret is a different beast when you live for centuries Magnus, I know it is selfish but I wish to try to atone for some of mine if you'd let me." Kurama looked tired and sad. Like the weight of the world was bearing down on his very soul and everyone could see it but no one knew how to help. Save for one.  
"There is no person that does not carry scars upon their heart Kurama, and if there were such a man he would be a shallow soul."


	5. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking this story? I would love to know what you're thinking!

Kurama gave Hiei a thankful look and regained his composure. Everyone looked as if they were on the same page except Alec. He had no idea what was going on and that did not sit well with him. "Is anybody going to tell me what this is all about or are we going to keep on pretending like I'm not here?"  
Hiei gave an annoyed scoff in his little corner but it was Kurama who spoke next, "You misunderstand nephilim-"  
"Alec, my name is Alec."  
Kurama started again, "You misunderstand Alec. We are here to talk to you more than we are here to talk to Magnus." Hiei scoffed again and this time it did not go unnoticed.  
"Do you have something you want to say or is scoffing just ninety percent of your vocabulary?" Alec was not in the mood for Hiei and Hiei was never in the mood for anyone so this was just a disaster waiting to happen. Hiei appeared in front of Alec, arms crossed and head cocked with an arrogant smirk on his face. Alec would like to smack the smirk right off his little face but he restrained himself if for no other reason than the silver haired man genuinely seemed to want to help and also slightly intimidated Alec but he couldn't quite figure out why. One would think that the aggressive one with the temper would be more scary but there was something off about Kurama Alec just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Hiei-" Kurama began. He knew how Hiei could be and most of the time he would let him act upon his impulses, if he were being totally honest he found the encounters rather amusing but the clock was ticking. Time is not on their side.  
"Do not Hiei me Kurama, are you sure you want to help these ningens? This fool doesn't even know what we are! I said I would help you because you told me this man was worthy of your help but his choice of companionship is less than convincing."  
That was the last straw, Alec drew his seraph blade. He wasn't planning on hurting anyone, maybe just knocking this arrogant warlock down a few notches. "Do you want to say that again warlock?" Now it was Alec's turn to smirk triumphantly but that only lasted a second before Hiei's eyes turned blood red and he began to radiate this power. A power like Alec had never felt from any downworlder before.  
"Do you think that your little toy sword scares me angel boy?" Kurama would step in before things got too heated but he figured it would be best to let Hiei knock the boy down a few pegs and get it out of his system so that there would be no more temptation later. Before Alec could reply Magnus began coughing, it sounded wet and painful. Alec's attention immediately went to the source of the coughing. "You dare to take your eyes off of your opponent shadowhunter? And here I thought you were arrogant but you're just stupid."  
"Enough," Kurama was knelt beside Magnus, "stand down Hiei, I mean it." His eyes did not leave Magnus' coughing form once but he heard Hiei grunt and leave the house. He pulled a bottle out of his genie pants and offered it to the warlock. "Take this, it will quiet the coughing for a short while." Magnus made no move to accept the bottle.  
"Magnus take it...Please." Alec said.  
Magnus took the bottle and downed the contents. The coughing subsided almost immediately. "Why can't one of your concoctions taste like strawberries or something. That's a plant. Just once." Kurama just chuckled.  
"So I'm assuming this is what you came to help with? Is he sick? I didn't think you guys got sick." This time it was Magnus who chuckled but Kurama responded.  
"My companion and I, we are not warlocks."  
"But you have a warlock mark. You have dog ears."  
Magnus laughed, really hard. Kurama was not nearly as amused. "Kurama, a dog. I've never heard that one before."  
"I'm glad you find this amusing but in case you forgot, I don't know what's going on. Because you won't tell me. I do not like to be left out of things, we've been over this." Alec was getting very annoyed, he turned to Kurama. "If you're not a warlock then what are you?"  
"I will answer your questions but I do request that you put your blade away and refrain from attacking me once I tell you, I advise you to let me finish my entire story before you jump to any conclusions. If you do draw your weapon know that I am not as forgiving as my partner."  
Alec hesitated a second and looked at Magnus. He nodded and Alec sheathed his blade. "Is threatening my boyfriend really necessary Youko?" Magnus asked.  
"It was simply a warning, you know I will not act upon it unless I am given a reason to."  
Magnus just sighed and lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes.  
Alec turned back to Kurama and raised his hands in a placating manner, "Okay, weapon sheathed. Explain yourself."  
"Hiei and I are demons," Alec's hand twitched instinctively at the word yearning for a weapon, Kurama waited to see what he'd do before continuing. Even Magnus was watching the encounter through slightly lidded eyes.  
"You don't look like any demon I've ever seen before."  
"I shouldn't think so. I am a fox demon, not a dog," Magnus chuckled again at this, "I am an S-class demon from the Makai. You know that there are different dimensions right?" Alec nodded his head, "Well in the dimension we come from the Makai is a world full of demons, a sub-section of our spirit world. The difference between our demons and yours are that we are not all blubbering idiots. We are more like your downworlders, we all have the capacity to be either good or bad, we speak just as you do, and the higher class demons are capable of emotions and analytical thoughts." He paused to see if Alec was following.  
"So you're an S rank. What does that mean?" Alec asked.  
Kurama smiled, "S is the highest class of demon, I've been alive nearly 3,000 years. My companion is one rank below me at an A."  
Magnus sat up, "I meant to ask you Kurama, since when do you have a companion? You were always a lone fox when I knew you."  
"Has it really been that long my friend?" Magnus eyed Kurama expectantly, "Right, well I suppose you would call Hiei my mate."  
Magnus' mouth dropped open, even Alec raised his eyebrows at this. "You're gay?" Magnus asked.  
"No, I am not that familiar with your labels or why there is even a need for them but I believe you would call me pansexual. I do not discriminate in my potential mates it is just that Hiei and I have known each other for longer than I've known even you Bane, we have a great respect and trust for each other."  
Magnus picked his mouth up off the ground, Kurama always struck his as intimidating and asexual but he couldn't have been more wrong apparently.  
Kurama continued unphased by the bringing up of his relationship status, "Hiei is actually what I wish to discuss with you both. Hiei is a fire demon, but his mother was a Korime."  
Magnus' eyed widened at this news, "That's impossible, Hiei is a boy."  
"Correct, while I will not divulge the details of Hiei's history for it is not mine to tell, I assure you that it is possible and that his twin sister is an ice maiden just like his mother. And lucky for you Yukina is much more emotional that Hiei."  
"I don't believe this, do you know what this means?" Magnus said.  
"I do my friend, I-" Kurama stopped mid sentence, Hiei was speaking to him telepathically. It was a perk of being a higher class demon.  
"We need to leave now fox," Hiei thought at him.  
"Kurama?" Magnus asked.  
"Already? Damn it! Just give me five minutes Hiei," Kurama thought back.  
"No. Leave now or I will come and forcibly remove you. You wouldn't even be out of the house if it were up to me. I will not watch you suffer for these fools Kurama. Come now, I will not ask you again." Hiei's thoughts were loud and clear in Kurama's mind.  
"I apologize, something has come up. I must take my leave earlier than I had anticipated. We may finish this tomorrow, same time. I will leave another bottle of medicine for you to take if you have another attack before tomorrow." And with that Kurama seemed to disappear from the middle of the room.


	6. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd treat you guys to two chapters in a row because you're awesome!

Magnus' face was plastered with utter disbelief. Another Korime, and a male Korime, that was simply unheard of. Korimes are ice maidens, a very secluded, close minded, all female race. They are forbidden to interact with anyone outside of their own community in the Makai, especially men. They do not need a man to reproduce and because of that all of their offspring are female, or so Magnus had thought. While all of that is interesting and good, that is not the reason Kurama had made such a fuss over Hiei's heritage. Korime have a special ability, when they cry their tears instantly solidify into a gem that is unimaginably valuable and coveted by anyone who knows what they are. Because of the cold hearted nature of the Korime most shed but one tear right after childbirth and no more for the remainder of their lives making them extremely rare, unfortunately for Magnus. Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts be Alec's annoyed voice.

"Magnus are you even listening to me??? Are you going to explain what's happening to you? I have been so patient because you promised me that this was nothing. You promised me! If your millenia old friends have come to offer you some kind of cryptic help then this is obviously something!"  
"I know I have asked so much of you already but I am going to ask that you just trust me Alexander. Know that I would not hide something like this from you willingly." Alec was staring at Magnus biting his lip, a little nervous habit that Magnus hadn't seen him do in some time. "Listen to me Alexander, I can tell you what is wrong with me but I cannot tell you the circumstances surrounding it. Even telling you this little bit is probably a bad idea but I realize that I cannot ask you to have blind faith in my promises alone. Do we have a deal?"  
Alec stopped biting his lip and sat down on the couch next to Magnus. "Deal" he said.  
Magnus nodded and braced himself to begin his tale, "You know how some mundanes are born... a little differently than others?" He looked at Alec for confirmation but Alec's brows were furrowed in confusion. "Okay how about this, you know that some mundane children are born blind, or some are born deaf, or some are born sick?" Alec nodded his understanding this time. "Well I suppose I'm the same way. I was born sick, so every fifty years or so I have to take some medicine, no big deal right? Except that the particular medicine that I need has an extremely difficult to acquire ingredient. Also no big deal except that I haven't been able to contact my usual supplier of this ingredient and I have about two weeks until it is fifty years exactly. I don't know what happens when we reach fifty years, I've never let it get that far but I can't imagine it will be good."  
"So all we have to do is find another supplier?" Alec asked hopefully.  
"Unfortunately it's not that easy," Alec looked at Magnus pleadingly, like there had to be something he could do about this, "but I believe that's why Kurama was here. He may have another supplier, I don't know how willing they are going to be to give something that rare to a stranger but Kurama wouldn't have come all this way if it were as unlikely as it seems. He is a smart man."  
Alec visibly relaxed a bit, "So we wait until tomorrow and we will get this figured out?"  
"I believe that's the plan."  
"Good. I only have one question, what happened to your usual supplier?" Alec asked.  
Magnus' eyes shifted to the floor and he began wringing his hands, "I can't tell you, but if Kurama is offering what I think he is it won't matter anyway." Alec nodded content, if only for the moment, to be in the know. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep, I didn't get that much sleep last night and I am exhausted."  
"Okay, I was going to see Jace today at the institute about something but I'll just text him and let him know that I can't make it. I'll stay in the living room in case you need me." Magnus nodded appreciatively and headed into the bedroom.

When Magnus awoke again it was to the doorbell being rung over and over and over again. He rolled over and found an equally confused shadowhunter in his bed. Magnus smiled and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 4am. He groaned, he totally could've slept for another fourteen hours. The doorbell continued incessantly, Magnus decided that whoever it was had better have a good reason for waking him up at this ungodly hour or they might find themself missing and appendage or two.   
Magnus walked to the front door and flung it open. Before him stood the same fire demon from earlier, Kurama's companion. "Hiei what are you doing here?" It was pouring rain outside and Magnus knew enough about fire demons to know that Hiei should be in a significant amount of discomfort so he opened his door and offered for Hiei to come inside but Hiei just shook his head at the offer.  
"I know that we were supposed to come later today but when I awoke this morning Kurama was nowhere to be found and there was an unsettling amount of blood on our sheets. Kurama is not stupid, if he does not wish to be found we will not be able to find him but he has not been well and as much as it pains me to ask for the aid of someone else I will not abandon him."  
"Hiei I want to help, trust me, I care for Kurama too but in my current state I'm afraid I may not be of great help to you," Magnus confessed. Magnus' heart hurt, Kurama has been sick as well and he still came all this way to help him? And now he could be in real trouble and there was nothing Magnus could do to help. If something happened to him Magnus didn't know if he would be able to handle it. And this prideful demon standing in the rain outside of his door, obviously in pain was asking him for help.  
Hiei looked crushed and angry at the same time, "I told him you people weren't worth it. You only care about yourselves. If something happens to him I will hold you personally accountable warlock." Hiei spat at him.  
"Wait! I think I might have something that can help us."  
"Alexander?"


	7. The Cavalry has Arrived

"I think I have something that can help you." Alec said as he went to retrieve something out of the bedroom. He returned with an old map and some small glass spheres that looked like marbles. He set them down on the kitchen table.  
"Hiei come in, there's no point in causing yourself pain by standing out there." Magnus insisted again.  
"Hn," Hiei grunted and walked into the loft. He stopped next to Alec's little set up, "How are these play things supposed to find the fox?"  
Alec looked up from the map into Hiei's blood red eyes, "Let's get one thing straight right now. I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I am NOT doing this for you. Feelings aside, I will not stand by and let someone die if I have the means to help."  
"Fine," was all that Hiei said but it seemed to be enough for Alec for he returned his focus to the map.  
"This map is just a normal map of the city but the marbles are where the real magic happens. Every type of downworlder has a specific energy signature and if you zero in on one particular type the marbles will show the location of any in the vicinity. I figured it would work the same for whatever Kurama is and that there aren't going to be a ton of them here in New York."  
"Alexander where did you get this?" Magnus asked both proud and genuinely curious.  
Alec smiled at his warlock, "You have your secrets and I have mine Magnus." He could have sworn he had seen Hiei smile at the exchange but it was gone so quickly that Alec couldn't be sure it had been there in the first place.  
"What do you need to make this work?" Hiei asked.  
"Nothing, just some energy and concentration. You should probably do it because you have the strongest connection to him. Just take the marbles, think about him, and drop it."  
"Hn," Hiei selected the green marble from off the table and focused all of his conscious energy on Kurama. "Where are you fox?" he dropped the marble and watched it intently. It moved in little circles at first and then all at once it went over to Washington Avenue. "What's on Washington Avenue?"  
"Mmm, nothing of real interest besides..." Magnus gasped in understanding, "a botanical garden. It's huge, that must be where he is."  
"Why would he be at a botanical garden at 4am?" Alec asked genuinely confused.  
"You'll see soon enough Angel Boy." Hiei answered as he turned to leave the loft but Magnus had caught his wrist. "Remove your hand warlock," Hiei ground out.  
"Calm down Hiei, I was just going to offer for us to travel by portal. You won't be of much help to Kurama if he needs it if you're exhausted from the rain."  
"I appreciate the use of your magic beads but I no longer require your help. I will retrieve Kurama on my own."  
"I don't like the way he just disappears," Alec pouted. He looked over at Magnus who seemed to be swaying on his feet. "Maybe we should just let him handle it, I don't think you're in any shape to be mounting a rescue right now anyway." he said as he moves over to his boyfriend and put a steadying hand on his arm. Alec was genuinely concerned for Magnus' well being, "Kurama is much older than you, and he said both he and Hiei are of the highest ranking demon classes, they should be fine." Alec argued.  
Magnus reached for the bottle Kurama had left him in case of an emergency, "Old and strong does not mean the same thing as invincible Alexander," he downed the contents of the bottle at once and grimaced at the bitter taste, "they both traveled worlds to come here with Youko not feeling well apparently, I think we can handle a portal over a few streets don't you?"  
Alec did not look convinced in the least bit. "If you insist on going at least let me call a cab so you don't waste your energy. It's only about a twenty minute ride there." he bargained.  
"Alright," Magnus grabbed his trench coat and umbrella, "let's go Angel boy." He chuckled at his own joke. Alec did not find it as amusing as Magnus did but followed him out the door anyway.

Hiei had finally reached this garden but he still could not feel Kurama's yokai. "Damn it Kurama, if you're not alive when I find you I'll murder you myself." Hiei heard a weak chuckle and looked around but no one was there.  
"I believe that's counterproductive Hiei," Kurama's voice came clearer this time inside of Hiei's mind.  
Hiei reached out with his own energy, "Kurama where are you? Are you injured?" There was a pause with no answer, "I will set your precious plants on fire if you do not answer me fox." Patience was not a virtue Hiei possessed especially when he was worried.  
"Do not take out your anger on the plants Dragon." Kurama seldom called Hiei Dragon, the last time he had used the nickname had ended with the production of a singular blood red tear gem that now hung around Kurama's neck. That was nearly a decade ago. Hiei had only ever produced two gems in the entirety of his demon life thus far, one for his sister who was captured and tortured, the video of which was sent for him to watch, and one for his mate who had given him almost all of his spirit energy so that he might live. The fire demon did not like where this was going.  
"Kurama are you injured?" Hiei asked again heading up the stairs to where the directory said the rose display was located. If his fox was here at all he would be where the roses are, beautiful and deadly, the sentimental fool.  
"Why do you ask me questions you do not want the answer to Hiei?"  
"Kurama I don't have the patience for your cryptic idiocy, I am coming to get you." Hiei could feel Kurama's presence in his mind fade signaling the end of their telepathic conversation not unlike the hanging up of a phone. Before Hiei opened the door to the third floor where he was sure Kurama was located he braced himself but nothing could have prepared him for what lied on the other side of that door. "Kurama," Hiei whispered as he fell to his knees not able to bring his body to move toward the scene before him.

Alec and Magnus finally reached the garden after a fairly uneventful cab ride. Upon exiting the cab they found Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle outside in full gear.  
"Good you did get my text, why aren't you in gear though?" Jace eyed Alec questioningly.  
"What text, what are you guys doing here?" Alec asked.  
"Our scanners picked up some huge amounts of demonic energy coming from the botanical gardens, it's kind of our job to look into that kind of thing." Jace answered sassily. He tossed Alec a seraph blade, "Magnus you look awful."  
"Thank you Jace, I don't own a mirror so I rely on your keen eye to inform me of my less that fabulous state, it's also 4 in the morning but details right?"  
"Any time man," Jace patted Magnus on the shoulder, "alright let's move in. Everybody be on your toes."  
Everyone nodded and began to approach the building when the windows on the third floor all shattered simultaneously.  
"Damn it you guys," Magnus mumbled. Alec looked back at his boyfriend to see if he had any sort of plan.. it did not look like it.  
"Jace wait!"


	8. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters are a bit Kurama Hiei heavy but worry not friends, we'll get back to Alec and Magnus in due time and there might even be an upcoming makeout session for your patience ;)

Jace looked back at Alec expectantly, "Speak now or forever hold your peace Alec."  
Magnus hoped Alec had a plan, if something had happened to Kurama he doubted that Hiei would be in the mood to play nice with anything that came in brandishing weapons. Not that Hiei was one to play nice in general but with the circumstances and Jace's mouth, he knew this was not going to end well. He could see Alec racking his brain for some elaborate lie, or anything to keep them from interfering with whatever was happening inside but instead Alexander stood straight and assumed the commanding demeanor he did when he Lily and Maia had their weekly meetings and Lily has said something stupid.  
"Let me take lead Jace." If Alec could just lead then he could sent the others off while he and Magnus dealt with whatever was really happening here.  
Jace smiled approvingly at his parabatai, "It's all you-" he was cut off by Izzy.  
"Umm guys, I hate to break up your bromance moment but," she pointed to the side of the building which was not crawling with ivy and other various plants that were trying to encompass the entire building like a snake would its prey. That was it, the group of shadowhunters, minus Alec and Magnus, ran toward the building. As soon as they reached the doors the plants attacked, the vines wrapped any and every appendage they could get a hold of and before you could say botany the group was dangling at the mercy of these plants.  
"What is happening!!?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"Kurama is an animal spirit, some of them are able to manipulate nature into weapons using their spirit energy. The plants are going crazy though, he's usually much more precise than this." Magnus thought for a moment, "It's almost as if they're acting autonomously."  
"This is just like Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare except there are no zombies... yet, and the plants are actually winning!" Simon shouted while a vine snuck up of him and effectively disarmed him. Everyone's weapons fell to the floor in a clutter.  
"Well don't just stand there guys, do something!" Jace yelled.  
"Can you get them down Magnus?" Alec asked not quite knowing how to approach the situation.  
"Yes but we aren't going to," Magnus whispered to him, "I think the plants are reacting to violence, they're like dogs, they smell the aggression and are trying to keep possible threats out."  
"That is both really cool and really concerning, but remind me again why we aren't getting them down from there?"  
"Because the way I see it the plants just made our job a little bit easier. Now we can go in and see what's going on without brash rude and handsome plus his group of merry men running in seraph blades blazing. I'd prefer if my friends kept all their appendages in tact." Alec supposed Magnus had a point.  
"You guys just HANG out here, Magnus and I are going to take care of it!" Alec shouted up at the others the two of them chuckling at his little joke as they walked into the building calmly.

"Calm down Hiei I'm not dead..." Kurama sighed leaning further into the tree behind him for support. Hiei had no quip to shoot back as his mate, he had no idea what had happened here but he was sure of one thing. Someone was going to pay and if Hiei had his way, the price would be paid in blood, with interest.  
"Who?" Hiei unsheathed his katana, he needed something to do with his hands, he wanted to put his hands on the gaping hole in Kurama's stomach but healing had never been his thing. His sister was the healer while Hiei, Hiei was the destroyer, he was in no way equipped to handle this kind of situation.  
The fox did not answer Hiei's question, he just shook his head slowly. He didn't think he had the energy left in him to speak so he opened a link between their minds inviting Hiei inside. "Me. I did this."  
Hiei looked even more distraught if that was even possible. What about his mate's life had been so bad that he thought death would be a better alternative? Was he not happy, were THEY not happy??  
"Enough my Dragon." Kurama snapped and struggled to push off the trunk of the tree to stand. Hiei was at his side immediately. "Do not think that I was not happy, I am the happiest I have been in a very long while Hiei and you know that." Hiei only stared at him, "I figured out why I have been so sick lately. It was not this dimension."  
"Then what was it?!"  
"Do not be angry with me for choosing without your input Dragon, I have lived so long it would not be fair to deny new life for my old sinful one. In truth I probably should've died many years ago anyway. I would say this was a more than fair trade." Kurama struggled to say but still Hiei did not understand what he was getting at. Damn fox always so cryptic.  
"You speak in riddles Kurama, enough. What is this about?!" Hiei demanded.  
Kurama pointed to the corner where there was significantly more plants converging than in any other place in the room. Hiei helped Kurama sit back down so that he could see what was over there. There cradled in vines was a newborn kit with black hair and gold eyes. He was beautiful, but what was he doing in here with Kurama? "What is the meaning of this fox?"  
The last thing out of Kurama's mouth before his eyes slid shut was, "You are going to be a great father Hiei. I'm so sorry."


	9. All the Emotions

The room looked a bit like an overgrown, out of control, tropical jungle. There were exotic plants covering every inch of space, moving as if they were alive, but none of that compared to the spectacle being made in the middle of the room by our local fire demon. Hiei was standing above the crumpled form of someone, some red headed teenager, Kurama was nowhere to be seen, the plants were having what Alec could only describe as an orgy in the corner, and Hiei was fuming. Literally. Hiei was on fire, katana drawn.  
"Hiei," for the first time today it seemed as though Alec was not the only one who had no idea what was going on, "what is-" but Magnus was cut off by a cold laugh.  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive. Too bad you're only 300 seconds too late to matter." Hiei sheathed his sword and turned around to face the pair, his fists were shaking, dripping little droplets of crimson mixing with the already drying pool beneath his feet.  
Alec's shadowhunter responsibility kicked in and he had to ask, "Did you do this? And who is that kid? I know you aren't our typical downworlder or demon or whatever but if you're responsible for all this we will have no choice but to-"  
"Did I do this? You want to know if I did this?" Hiei asked his voice trembling ever so slightly with boiling rage. "You wish to know if I struck my own mate down, I know you people don't think highly of other species but that's just idiotic. I would NEVER lay a hand on him. Do you know what I hate the most about your kind though? You all want to be team players, real save the day superheroes, you all think so highly of yourselves but when push comes to shove you're absolutely worthless as is your word." The fire demon was like a loaded gun, just waiting for a reason to fire. "And you couldn't care less". He knelt down next to the red headed boy and reached out to stroke his pale face tracing the familiar shape with the back of his hand.  
Magnus moved toward Hiei and the boy. "Hiei is that..." he'd known that Kurama was a human for some time of his life but Magnus had never seen him assume that form. By the way Hiei was acting it had to be Kurama. He reached out to check for a pulse.  
"Touch him and die warlock."  
Magnus withdrew his hand slowly and put them up in a placating gesture, "I'm only trying to help Hiei." He couldn't blame Hiei for acting the way he was, on the floor beneath then the very life essence of his mate was leaking out and he was powerless to stop it. If that were Alec on the floor, he shuddered at the very thought.  
Just then the doors swung open and slammed against the walls causing a boom to reverberate throughout the entire room. "And the party has arrived!" Jace announced followed closely by Clary and the others.  
Hiei hesitantly backed toward the corner of the room, he didn't want to leave Kurama's side but he had to put himself between this possible threat and his child, "Call off your dogs warlock, I do not have the patience for this," he warned.  
Before Magnus could say anything Izzy lashed out with her whip catching Hiei by the ankle, "And where do you think you're going?"  
At the same time Simon had been moving towards the boy's limp form on the ground. He knelt down and checked for a pulse.  
Hiei was done. He flared his yokai and incinerated the electrum whip causing Izzy to fall on her ass from the sudden release of tension. "How?"  
Hiei was powering up, he was prepared to release his dragon on all of these stupid ningens. All that mattered to him now, all that he had left, was the child cradled in the bassinet of leaves. His child. He would burn down the entire building with all of these fools inside if that is what he had to do, he refused to allow Kurama's sacrifice to be in vain.  
"ENOUGH!" It was Alec's voice that rang out into the chaos. "Everyone put your weapons down," he locked eyes with his parabatai, and then his sister, and nodded. They dropped their weapons and Clary followed suit. Simon had never drawn his, his main focus being to try to help the injured boy. "There has been more than enough blood spilled for one night. Hiei I don't- I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling right now, I am so so sorry, but we are not your enemies. Same goes to you four," he addressed the remaining people in the room, "he is not our enemy. He is actually a friend of Magnus' and he's here to help Magnus with some warlock stuff." Alec said skillfully omitting any information that was better left on a need to know basis.  
Magnus kept his mouth shut beginning to feel the effects of Kurama's magic juice wearing off, content to know that his badass motherfucker of a boyfriend had shit under control.

With most of the violent tension diffused Jace began to ask Alec a bunch of questions about the night's events thus far. Hiei took the time that everyone was distracted to visit the makeshift crib again. The kit really was beautiful. He had Kurama's slender features with all of the power of Hiei's. His raven black hair was thick and full and even while sleeping he held the same air of regality that Kurama always possessed. He reached in to remove the baby. He had thought that he was going to be angry at the child, angry for forcing his mate's hand, angry that he was robbed of the one thing in life that gave him true happiness, the one person who loved the "cursed child" with no ulterior motives... and yet, Hiei felt nothing but love and a fierce need to protect this little sack of flesh in his hands. Kurama had said that he would be a great father, Hiei would not let him down.The baby began to wiggle around so hiei raised his temperature ever so slightly to ensure the kit stay warm in his arms and the baby immediately relaxed again. "You like the heat do you little one?"  
"Umm guys," Simon called but nobody was paying any attention to him. Jace was still interrogating Alec, Alec was ensuring him that everything was fine. Izzy was suspiciously eyeing the strange man remove something from the plant's grasp though she wasn't quite sure what. Magnus was dozing off in the corner, drawing Clary's attention and concern. "GUYS!" He said again, this time everyone looked at him. "I think he's still alive..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I would never kill Kurama off, I couldn't live with myself!! I love him too much! I'll just torture him a little bit. The next chapter is gonna be pretty graphic but he'll live, he's got a baby to take care off after all, sheesh I'm not heartless. Buuuuut, thank you guys for reading and hopefully enjoying it thus far!!! <3 <3 <3


	10. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to apologize for the wait for this new chapter and the cliffhanger at the end. I'M SORRY! I was in a real writing slump but I got my groove back and everything goes to shit in this chapter. SPOILERS- let me know who you think should walk in at the beginning of the next chapter. Enjoy! Also you should follow me on twitter @kuramaswifey. Or don't I mean do you boo boo.

Hiei flashed over to Kurama's side without hesitation, the kit was still in his arms. "Are you sure?" Hiei wasn't usually one to make mistakes but perhaps because the person in question evoked feelings in him that no one else he had missed something. "Well!?!?!" he was getting impatient what was this nephilim staring at instead of answering his question? Hiei followed Simon's gaze down to his son. His son. The baby had his arms out with a silent cry on his face. He was crying, for Kurama.  
"I'm just going to voice the question on everyone's minds since none of you are going to do it, why do have a baby... er- cat- thing?" Simon asked.  
Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably. 'While Alec may have said that they weren't enemies that doesn't mean this demon thing wouldn't hurt this child without a second thought.' Hiei's jagan must've picked up on Jace's thought because the moment he had thought it Hiei's crimson eyes were boring into his very soul. Jace was not one to get intimidated but unnerved, that he was.  
"Enough I said!" Alec stood from helping Magnus lay down and took control of the room. "Everyone except Hiei, Clary, and Simon, leave. Now."  
"Alec," Jace began to protest.  
"Jace, let me handle this." he rested his arm on the shoulder of his parabatai. "I can handle this. Trust me." Jace looked as if he wanted to argue some more but Izzy grabbed his arm and began leading him out of the room.  
"Come on Jace, Alec's got his grown up pants on today, do what you need to do big brother." Izzy spared a glance at Simon who returned it with a confident nod and wink. He's been hanging around Jace a little too much.  
Jace said nothing more but the fact that he was letting himself be led out by Izzy spoke volumes. Alec knew that if Jace thought for a second that Alec or any of the others were in danger that he couldn't handle he wouldn't have left. Good thing he'd never experienced either of these demons powered up.  
"Alec, he's still alive but he won't be for much longer if we don't do something" Simon's forlorn voice snapped Alec out of his inner monologue. With Magnus down for the count, he wasn't sure if there was anything that they COULD do.  
The sad silence was broken by the shriek of the baby. He was now thrashing wildly in Hiei's arms trying to get closer to Kurama. It broke his cold demon heart. Maybe the baby could sense Kurama's energy fading and it was scaring him. It was scaring Hiei too. As if believing your mate to be dead wasn't good enough he was being teased with some false hope just so that he could watch his fox die slowly in front of him for good this time. He knew people called him the cursed child but he would not wish this "curse" on any of his enemies. Tis too cruel a fate, for anyone.  
Hiei set the kit next to Kurama in hopes to calm him, that only made it worse. 'Kurama please' Hiei begged. Kurama did not wake but his hands instinctively wrapped around the baby; slowly, weakly. That was it for Clary. The dam broke and she sank to her knees dissolving into sobs. It wasn't fair. So what if they're demons, a child should never have to mourn the loss of a parent before it can even speak. The picture before her would bring anyone with a sliver of a soul to tears. This baby, maybe demon babies were different, more advanced, because this one knew exactly what was happening. He was losing the person that was meant to be there for him, to watch him grow, to protect him. She knew all too well what it felt like to grow up with one parent. It hadn't been bad don't get her wrong but there was always something that father's day, or seeing other kids with both parents had made Clary feel as a child. Jealousy, pain, sadness, she had fantasized about meeting her father every night before she went to bed for years. Her father had been a psychopath so she hadn't missed anything but this child was going to be robbed of a loving parent. She'd never met the man clutching the newborn in a puddle of his own blood, nor did she understand how he and Hiei( who she assumed was his partner) had made a child, or delivered it but it didn't matter. Clary just knew that the red headed man would've loved this child unconditionally as any parent should. Delivered, wait delivered! "I think I know what-h-ha-happened." Clary said trying to regain her composure. "The wound on his stomach. I think he performed some sort of emergency c-section on himself." she managed to whisper in horror. She'd watched a lot of tlc and she had seen c-section procedures on there, she couldn't imagine the pain this man would've had to endure to be awake and perform it himself! By the angel.  
Simon shut his eyes and shook his head, Hiei just stood baffaled. 'Kurama cut himself open, here, alone, knowing that I would not have approved of trading his life for the life of some unborn parasite.' He shook his head at the thought because he knew that's exactly what he would've said but having seen his child, his son, it felt to wrong. "Damn it!"  
"Hiei, didn't you two come here because you found a way to cure Magnus? What was it? If you know we can do it and then he can heal Kurama!" Alec shouted however it did not seem that lady luck was on their side tonight for at that exact moment Kurama's body began to shake violently. Clary swooped in and removed the baby from his arms, Hiei had no time to complain about some stranger touching his kit because right then Kurama screamed the most bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard, the door bursted off its hinges and in walked-


End file.
